Back to the Tipton Hotel
by Lucille Brown
Summary: An older 18 year old Zack goes back in time to help speed things up. ZADDIE.
1. Chapter 1:Dylan

**I don't own anything.**

A young man about 18 with blond hair who looked strangely familar came in the Tipton Hotel. A young lady about 15 or 16 with blond hair stood at the candy Counter and stared at him.

He was so handsome yet looked strangely like Zack Martin, the 12 year old boy who had a crush on her. The young man went straight up to the Candy Counter and smiled at Maddie who of course was the Candy Counter girl. ''...What can I do for you?''stuttered Maddie.

''Uh, I don't know, I guess I'll have what you like best, I am not entirely sure which candy I prefer...''began the man. ''How about a date with me?''replied Maddie dreamily staring at him.

''Wow,okay...I'll do that eventhough that was not what I was asking.''answered the guy. Maddie came out of her dreamy state. ''Oh, did I say that outloud?''asked Maddie shocked. ''Yeah, but hey, what time, 8?''replied the guy.

''Yes! My name is Maddie.''started Maddie. ''I'm Dylan.''answered Dylan. Zack and Cody came off the elevator. ''Cody, do you have any money?''asked Zack. ''Why do you want to know?''replied Cody.

''I feel a candy craving coming on and I don't have any money.''responded Zack. ''No, you can't have my money, you haven't paid me since the last time.''finished Cody. ''Okay, but don't be mad when your money isn't there.''said Zack,waltzing off to the candy counter. But Cody didn't reply. He was too busy staring at Dylan.

''Zack, that guy looks like you.'' said Cody, stunned. Zack hadn't heard him and was too busy talking to Maddie. ''What's up, Sweet Thang?''he asked. Maddie smiled. ''I want two snickers.''replied Zack, pulling Cody's money from his pocket. ''Okay, here you go.''answered Maddie.

Cody came up to the counter,''Hey, Maddie, do you know who that guy is?''asked Cody. Maddie looked to see Dylan. ''His name is Dylan.''she said with a dreamy look. Zack noticed her look and stared at Dylan with hate. An hour later, Zack and Cody were in their room. Cody was taking a shower, and Zack was watching tv.

A knock came to their door. Zack answered it. Dylan was at the door. Zack slammed the door but Dylan stopped the door from closing with his foot. ''Zack,''started Dylan. Zack stared at him with disgust and frowned,''What do you want?'' Dylan smiled,''Maddie is your girl, I am not trying to take her away from you.

Just please let come in and explain.'' Zack looked shocked. No one ever who Maddie liked during the years had ever said this to him. Most had ignored him. He opened the door wider and let Dylan in. ''Firstly, my name is not actually Dylan. I am from the future.''started Dylan. ''Prove it.''Zack said. Dylan pulled out his driver's license that said:

_Z_ack Martin

_G:_ _Male Age:18_

_U.S.S. Tipton Boat_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**_Last words of previous chapter:_**

**_Zack Martin_**

**_G: Male Age:18_**

**U.S.S. Tipton Boat**

And it had a picture of Dylan. ''Are you saying you are me from the future?''asked Zack.

''Yes, I am. We are now 18.''answered Dylan. ''Prove you are me from the future.''answered Zack. Dylan smiled,''Mr. Moseby will marry, and I look very simliar to you.''Zack grinned,''Really, Mr. Moseby will get married? Wow, you must be from the future. Okay, why did we time travel then?''asked Zack to Dylan.

''Oh, you know how Maddie considered 18 grown up at the prom?'' asked Dylan. ''Yeah,''answered Zack. ''Well, we are now 18. So, I came in hopes to find out if she would actually go out with us.'' replied Dylan.

''You mean we haven't married yet?''asked Zack. ''No, I am going to get a job before I ask Maddie in my time but I thought maybe I could help you speed things up, by coming back and helping her realize her love sooner.''answered Dylan. ''Cool, nice idea. Hey, want to play video games in the arcade?''asked Zack. ''Yeah, why not?''asked Dylan.

They left to the arcade to play games. At 8, Dylan went to take Maddie out. Maddie was wearing a beautiful dress that she had borrowed from London. (London was feeling generous that day.) Dylan was wearing a tuxedo. ''Hey, you look nice...are you ready to go?''asked Dylan. Maddie nodded. Dylan took her to the hotel restaurant.

Dylan acted like a perfect gentleman, he pulled out Maddie's chair for her and even talked about the environment. Maddie was overwhelmed by the way he looked like Zack. A very handsome older version of Zack. ''What do you think,Sweet Thang?'' asked Dylan to Maddie. Maddie looked shocked. ''What did you say?''asked Maddie.

''I said, What do you think, Maddie?'' answered Dylan, hoping Maddie hadn't heard his mistake. Maddie mumbled,''Oh, I thought you said...''Dylan went on. At the end of the date, Dylan leaned in to kiss Maddie before he left. Maddie smiled and leaned in. Just as they were about to kiss Maddie gasped. Dylan looked exactly like Zack.

It was just as if she instead of kissing Dylan she was going to kiss Zack. Dylan looked at her worried. ''Are you okay?'' asked Dylan. Maddie blinked and he looked like Dylan again. ''Yeah, I am just a little tired, I guess.'' said Maddie. She looked around and saw Zack walking by and then another Zack and another and another.

The whole room was full of Zacks. Dylan leaned into to kiss her again. Maddie shook her head. ''Dylan, I am afraid I am not in love with you.'' She began. Dylan slightly frowned. ''Can I know his name?''asked Dylan. ''Zack Martin.''She replied. Dylan beamed. ''Wish him my luck, and my advice is to tell him as soon as possible don't leave him in the dark about this. If you want I can help you confess your love to him.'' answered Dylan.

''That's very kind of you but I can do it myself.''responded Maddie. Maddie kissed Dylan on the cheek said,''Thank you,''and left. Dylan did the victory dance. Cody had seen the whole thing but he had not heard what was said because he wasn't close enough. He therefore thought Maddie was in love with Dylan and went to tell Zack the bad news.

Zack was upstairs watching tv when Cody came in. ''Zack, I terrible news, Maddie likes Dylan, she may even love him.''started Cody. Zack looked up thrilled. ''Where is Dylan?''he asked excitedly. Cody looked shocked.

''Uh, I think he is downstairs in the resturant.''he replied. Zack opened the door and ran out. He met Dylan in the resturant. ''Hey, what happened?''Zack asked. Dylan was still doing the victory dance. ''She loves us...''replied Dylan excitedly. ''Really? How do you know what did she say?'' asked Zack, grinning.

''She said and I quote,'Dylan, I am afraid, I am not in love with you.' So, I asked who she was in love with and she said,'Zack Martin.''' Zack grinned,''Really, she said that?'' I am not kidding, this plan worked.''finished Dylan. ''I can't believe it, should I ask her out?'' replied Zack. ''She may not be ready to admit it, wait for her to admit it to you first.''finished Dylan.

''Okay, I will. Hey, Dylan,(Because Dylan had turned to leave.) go get a job and marry her will you?''replied Zack. Dylan smiled,''I will as soon as I get a chance.'' Zack nodded and went up the elevator. When the elevator door opens Maddie is standing infront of it. ''...Zack?''she asked, surprised. ''Yeah, Sweet Thang.''replied Zack. ''I...l...o..ve..''she started to stutter. But Zack kissed her on the lips. ''I know.'' he said. Maddie smiled.

Taking her arm, Zack asked,''Will you be my girlfriend till we are old enough to be wed?''

**The end**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Alternate endings

**Alternate endings**

_**The first one starts after Zack is told by Cody the bad news that Maddie might love Dylan.**_

Zack ran out of the door and to the elevator. When he got in Maddie was already inside. ''Zack...?''asked Maddie , surprised.

''Yes?'' asked Zack. ''I have to tell you something you have been wanting to hear for years...I...l...ove...you...''she stuttered. Zack beamed and kissed her.

They were still kissing when the elevator door opened. They hugged and Zack saw Dylan slipping out the front door and he winked at him.

Dylan smiled back and left.

**The end.**

**This next ending happens after Zack and Dylan talk in the restaurant and Zack leaves to the elevator and it happens during the talk in the elevator with Zack and Maddie.**

Cody followed Zack out and saw him talking to Dylan. When Zack left, Cody popped out of the bushes and went to confront Dylan about who he was.

''Ah, Ha! You are in this with Zack!'' he said to Dylan. Dylan didn't even look surprised. ''I am in what with Zack?'' he asked. Cody paused. ''Uh, in some scheme with Zack about getting Maddie.''he said.

''Bravo, you found me out.''Dylan said in a sarcastic tone. ''Isn't that what you are doing, Dylan? If that is even your name.''replied Cody. Dylan laughed.

''Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I am Zack from the future and I came here because I was trying to speed up Maddie admitting she loved us because I always hated waiting so long.''

Cody looked confused. ''What you are saying you are from the future?''he asked. Dylan rolled his eyes. ''I thought you would figure that out first. Oh, well, yes,...but I have to go now.'' Dylan quickly left.

Cody ran after him yelling,''Wait, if you are from the future, What do I do in future?''

**The end.**

**Please review.**


End file.
